Feel the Magic (Disneyland Adventure)
The Disneyland Adventure version of Feel the Magic will be different from its Tokyo Disneyland version, so it will be a touring show. It will be based on (and the newer version of) the Disney on Ice version. Notes *"Dancing in the Street" will be replaced by "Feel the Magic" in English and during the parade part, "The Mickey Mouse March will be replaced by "Remember the Magic". *Maleficent will be joined by Syndrome (since they weren't together in the Disney on Ice show as Maleficent replaced him), Jafar, Captain Hook, the Queen, Hades, The Big Bad Wolf, Ursula, Cruella, Yzma, Scar, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai, Dr. Facilier, Shan-Yu, the Queen of Hearts, Vidia, and Claude Frollo. *Mickey will have his 1978-1993 design. *Minnie will have her new costume appearance from Shanghai. *Donald and Daisy will have their late 1995 - 2006 costumes. *Goofy will have his 1980's costume (with eyelashes). *Pluto will have his 1970's costume (with his mouth closed). *Chip and Dale will have their 1970's - early 1980's costumes. *Scrooge will have his 1987-1996 design. *Pinocchio will have his 1979-early 2002 costumes. *Jiminy Cricket will have his 1980's - 2009 costume. *Genie will have his first costume from 1992. *Stitch will have his costume from Passport to Adventure. *Captain Hook will have his 1980's - 2001 costume. *Baloo and King Louie will have their 1980's costumes. *The White Rabbit will have his 1970's - 1996 costume. *The Incredibles will appear as face characters just like in Disney on Ice. *The people from the audience will have pictures with the characters outside the theater after the show. Sequence Act 1 #"Feel the Magic" - The show begins on Main Street U.S.A. with cast members and guests singing "Feel the Magic" as Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, the Three Little Pigs, and the Br'er Trio join them. #"The Tiki Room Song"/"Aloha E Komo Mai" - Experience the Enchanted Tiki Room where Lilo dances and Stitch plays guitar as the birds sing. #"Jungle Medley" - Go on Jungle Cruise and you see lots of wild animals, and soon you will see Rafiki raising Simba to "Circle of Life", Timon and Pumbaa who sing "Hakuna Matata" and Baloo and King Louie who sing "I Wanna Be Like You" and dance with the monkeys. #"Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me" - Ride and watch the Pirates who dance and fight to the song. #"To Infinity and Beyond" (from Disney on Ice's Disneyland Adventure ''and Disney Live's ''Mickey's Rocking Road Show '') - Ride Space Mountain as Buzz Lightyear sings his song. #"Woody's Roundup" - Ride the thrilling Thunder Mountain Railroad train and then you will see Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye dancing to "Woody's Roundup". #"Grim Grinning Ghosts" - The Haunted Mansion is a scary place full of ghosts and spirits patroling the place. #"Princess Medley" - Explore the Princess Fantasy Faire where Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Tiana, and Rapunzel sing their own songs and waltz with their princes and Merida joins in too. #''Frozen - Celebrate Anna's birthday with Elsa in Arendelle. Act 2 #"In a World of My Own"/"A Very Merry Unbirthday" - Alice, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum sing and dance and ride the spinning teacups. #"It's a Small World" - Take a boat ride through It's a Small World where lots of dolls sing and dance from around the world. #"Mickey's Soundsational Parade" - The characters dance to "Remember the Magic" in the Soundsational parade. #Disney Villains - Maleficent, Syndrome, Jafar, Captain Hook, Cruella, the Big Bad Wolf, Ursula, the Queen, Yzma, Scar, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Shan-Yu, the Queen of Hearts, and Hans invade Disneyland. Mickey and his friends try to defeat the villains, but suddenly, The Incredibles, Tinkerbell and her fairy friends come to help Mickey and his friends defeat the villains, but except Vidia; so as she turns good, everybody saves the magic kingdom. #"Feel the Magic" finale - Everybody at Disneyland is free and the park is normal, and Mickey brings out the Paint The Night Parade and after that, he performs a few new tricks. And so Mickey is now joined by his pals, the other Disney characters, the guests, and the cast members as they shake hands with the audience and dance to "Feel the Magic". And fireworks blast at the end of the song. Trivia *You won't find characters from the Winnie the Pooh series and Kingdom Hearts since they weren't in Disney on Ice's Disneyland Adventure. *This Disneyland Adventure show has Maleficent and Syndrome who are joined by the other Disney villains. Category:Shows Category:Feld Entertainment shows Category:Disneyland Resort (Anaheim)